Ramy Truth or Dare
by WolfSpark
Summary: This story takes place in season one of Secret Life. Though Ricky is not a player, and Ramy is a couple. When Ricky's foster parents are gone for a week, Ricky decides to have Amy over to spend the night. Amy's expectations of the night completely flip when a game of truth or dare begins. They end up playing more than just a game in the end. This is a long one shot.


Ramy Truth or Dare  
>AN: season 1- so this takes place before Amy lost her v card, but she's dating Ricky. Basically everything except for band camp and John happened,- anything baby and pregnancy related. Ricky is also a virgin- I know hard to believe.  
>I walk into Ricky's house nervous and excited. It's the first time I'm spending the night at his place. His foster parents are away at some thing, and he's home for a week of the summer alone. I bite my lip hoping my parents don't find out I'm over here. I told them I was spending the night at Madison's house.<br>I knock at the door, holding my bag of necessities.  
>"Hey gorgeous." Ricky, smiles at me, standing in the open doorframe. "Come on in, the parents left bout three hours ago." He winks at me, grabbing the bag out of my hands and motioning me inside.<br>"You're sure they're gone? If my parents find out I'm-"  
>"Hey, calm down Ames this'll be fun." He tosses my stuff on the couch.<br>"So uhh," I look down. "What are we gonna do tonight?" I ask innocently.  
>"I thought we could play a little game." He slides my jacket down my shoulders.<br>"Umm.." I reply nervously. I honestly hoped things wouldn't get crazy serious. I've clearly never taken so much as a bold sexual step with a guy.  
>"You'll have fun." He finishes pulling my jacket off, letting it just fall to the floor. "Shall we begin?"<br>What is the game? Please don't tell me it's sex, I've never had sex. I'm not ready for that. But I don't want to ruin things with Ricky. We've been dating a long time.  
>We walk to his room, me slowly following behind him, and we finally enter.<br>"Look Ricky I don't-" I start.  
>"I'm not tryin to push you into doin anything right now. I just wanna play a game." He puts a hand on my shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "...unless you had different plans." He smirks at me.<br>"Nothegamesoundsfine." I say a little too fast.  
>"That's good too. Why don't you go change into your night clothes and come back in, I will too."<br>I give a slight nod, take my pj's and head to the bathroom.  
>As I get dressed I hear Ricky talking to someone in the other room. "Crap!" I whisper and slide to the ground against the door. I thought nobody was home! I listen hard and I hear Ricky angry.<br>"I already told you I'm dating Amy just get over me already!"  
>"She isn't half as sexy as me Ricky. I know what you want and it's with me. She can't give you anything."<br>"Don't say that about my Amy, okay? I highly suggest leaving before things get ugly."  
>"You know I'm right."<br>A wave of self consciousness washes over me and I don't wanna face Ricky.  
>A couple minutes later once I'm changed Ricky knocks on the door.<br>"You still in there?"  
>I pull open the door and he's standing there in a T-shirt and some baggy shorts.<br>"I just sleep in boxers but I need these for the game and you'll see why."  
>Good. More clothes=less sex.<br>"Yeah and I just sleep in a bra and underwear but I wasn't considering sleeping in that tonight. Oh and I heard you talking to someone- who was it?!" I ask, my self consciousness relentlessly visible.  
>"Oh, it was Adrian. She was talking about how she wants me back and all that crap but I told her I wanted to be with you and she was being a bitch."<br>"Oh." I sigh. Adrian is 10 times prettier than me, but I guess there's a reason Ricky broke up with her. I still don't feel assured.  
>Reading my mind Ricky speaks. "You're so beautiful you know that."<br>"Did you-" I stop myself. I can't ask him if he had sex with her. Can I?  
>"No, she wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It just didn't feel right."<br>I nod.  
>"Ready to play?" Ricky perks up and leads me to sit on the bed, sitting across from him.<br>"So what are we playing exactly?"  
>"Truth or dare."<br>I laugh. I wasn't expecting such a childish, simple game. Hah, the worst to happen is I'll have to lick the trash can or something.  
>"I actually have an app on my phone that'll tell us just what to say, and do." He smirks.<br>I can't help myself but laugh. Maybe Ricky is just a childish guy who knows how to make me laugh.  
>He dims the lights so a faint reddish orangish glow flickers in the room. Way to be mysterious Ricky.<br>"So shall I start?" He asks with a silly smile on his face.  
>"I guess." I laugh.<br>"Truth or dare?"  
>"Uhh, truth." I decide to start off easy.<br>He taps truth on his phone and reads it aloud. "What is the fastest you have orgasmed?"  
>What?! "What?" I'm completely dumbfounded. "I-umm. I've never actually...done that...before." I mumble. "It's my turn." I say quickly, but I can't get Ricky's stupid surprised face out of my head.<br>Great...this is going to be a long night. I should've known these wouldn't be simple.  
>"Ok." He laughs and passes me the phone.<br>"Truth or dare?"I ask him nervously.  
>"Dare." He smirks.<br>I tap the dare button and my eyes shoot wide when I see the dare he has to do.  
>"You are supposed to read it to me so I know the dare...that's a thing." He teases me.<br>"Umm- uh." I turn the phone towards him.  
>"Kneel down and massage the inner thighs of the other person for AT LEAST one minute." He looks up and laughs when he sees my face.<br>"A dare's a dare." He chuckles and pulls my legs out before I know what's happening.  
>"Is there a chicken?" I ask quietly.<br>"Well on someone else's dare that involves you, to get out of it if the other person is willing to do it, you have to take off some kind of clothing item." He says. "Same with chickening out of your own dare."  
>"You know." He says studying my face, "I think I'll chicken on this one." He knows how uncomfortable I am.<br>He pulls off his shirt, and I can't help but sit there looking at him.  
>"My turn." He takes the phone, "truth or dare?"<br>Well dares are crazy and yes I'm scared, so I guess truth is the best I can do. "Truth."  
>He taps his phone and asks "what was the last piece of erotic literaturemagazine you read?"  
>Erghm..."My mom's copy of 50 Shades of Grey." I pause when Ricky looks surprised. "But I only read the meet the author and I was really bored so..." I bite my lip.<br>"Okay then," he shakes his head and passes me the phone, and proceeds to say "dare."  
>I hit dare anxiously to see what he has to do. I almost smile a little. this is something I HAVE done before, a kiss. "You both put sugar on your tongues and then kiss one another until the sugar is all gone." I whisper, as if there's someone in the house who I don't want to hear, even though it's just me and Ricky.<br>"I'm up for it," he cocks an eyebrow, "but are you gonna chicken?"  
>"No." I purse my lips.<br>He hops up and comes back with sugar. He pours a little on both of our tongues, and goes down on me.  
>Our lips meet fiercely as the sugar melts on our intermingling tongues. As we kiss his hands drift down my body and rest on my hips. I struggle for breath but I don't wanna come up for air, I'm not sure if he tastes sweet, or it's just the sugar, but I don't care.<br>Soon, too soon, the sugar is all gone and we break apart, mostly for oxygen and not because the sugar is gone.  
>"I guess it's my turn." Ricky says breathless. "Truth or dare?"<br>"Dare." I say without thinking. I quickly regret saying dare, I was just making out of course I'm not in my right mind.  
>When I see Ricky's face as he reads the dare I know I made the wrong decision.<br>"Give the other person a piggyback ride around the room, they have to spank you meanwhile." He looks at me smiling with his eyebrows raised, chuckling as he reads it.  
>"You expect me to CARRY you?" I ask amused.<br>"Yea, while I spank you." He winks.  
>"Hah I can try." I shake my head amused.<br>I turn around and he hops on my back. I struggle to keep him up for a few moments, then collapse to the floor with Ricky on top of me. I lay there laughing a few moments and then he spanks me.  
>"Oww!"<br>"Hah!" He laughs.  
>"Your turn," he says smugly and we return to the bed.<br>"Truth or dare Ricky Underwood?" I ask making a face to match his little boy face he's making right now.  
>"Dare Amy Juergens." He now copies me.<br>I read the dare in my head. "Umm, it says- have sex with the other person as slowly as you can for one minute-you should do all of the work." I bite my lip.  
>"I'll do it, but...I don't think we should...I don't think we should lose our virginities that way." He says- a total different person.<br>"I agree, so I chicken." I say and slowly pull off my top.  
>"Uhg why did you do that Amy?!"<br>"What?!" I ask suddenly self conscious.  
>"You look so sexy right now it's not fair for me." He gazes into my eyes.<br>I look down blushing. "Stop it you made me blush!" I giggle.  
>"You should be blushing cause you truly are beautiful." He smiles, not smirks, smiles- a real smile.<br>I sit speechless for a few moments and so does he.  
>"I guess it's my turn!" I laugh. "T or D Ricky?"<br>"Dare."  
>I read the dare. "Basically it wants me to smack your penis." I say laughing through words.<br>"What? Gimme that!" He grabs the phone and reads the dare out loud. "If you're a girl the guy has to kiss your boobs, if you're a guy the girl has to smack your penis..."  
>I'm dying of laughter.<br>"Chicken! You don't hold back when it comes to hitting people."  
>"Haha!"<br>"My turn." He says shaking his head. "T or D Amy?"  
>"Hmm..."<br>"Come on I know you want the D!"  
>"Very funny."<br>"The dare is..." He seems to be reading it, a smirk appears on his face as soon as laughter does too.  
>"Pretend to have phone sex with someone over the phone for one minute while the other player watches."<br>Oh crap. Welcome to embarrassment central. Ugh. But I don't wanna use a chicken...I'd just be in my bra and underwear and... "I'll be fine." I stutter. Ugh! I wish my lies were just a little less OBVIOUS.  
>"I'm sure." Ricky nods sarcastically and hands me his cell phone.<br>I timidly place it to my ear. How do I start?! Do I just make noises, or ask questions, or tell them to do something...oh no I'll fail...miserably! And Ricky is going to laugh at me.  
>"I..I have to actually..do something." I stutter again, and go to google on his phone. I silently type, "how to fake phone sex."<br>Oh no. It says for me to describe what I'm wearing, make noises, instruct the person...and more.  
>I put the phone back to my ear and begin.<br>"What are you wearing?" I say into the phone, surprised at how shaky my voice is. 'Pleeeaasee don't laugh Ricky.'  
>That's when I realize Ricky tricked me. I'm not faking it right now, he called a phone sex line with male operators.<br>I don't even hear what he's saying as I give Ricky a death stare. He just laughs and motions for me to continue.  
>"Hmm?" I bite my lip, "Me? I'm wearing...uhh..." I pause, my cheeks turning pink. I put on an extremely seductive voice. "I'm wearing black, French, lingerie, but I can take it off if you don't like it." I smirk.<br>I glance over at Ricky and he's not laughing. He looks shocked, and...oh my gosh...am I like...turning him on? I didn't even know I could do that.  
>I listen to the operator's words, slightly frightened. I respond to him. "Why use a vibrator when I can get dirty with you?" I chuckle softly.<br>Now Ricky's face looks strained, like he's trying so hard to keep something from happening. That's when I see his 'tent.'  
>His erection only encourages me when I know I'm sure showing him.<br>I listen to the dirty words of the deep voiced man on the line. I softly moan, and then louder. It's all fake but I sound realistic. But I can't help but get turned on by how much I'm affecting Ricky, I'm actually losing my breath.  
>"Take me now!" I sigh loudly.<br>"You got it Amy!" Ricky grunts and tackles me on the bed, pinning me down, knocking the phone out of my hand.  
>"Ricky!" I breathe, completely exasperated.<br>"I think it should really just be you and me right now." He pants from his surprise move.  
>"It is." I sigh, still in shock.<br>"Well then you wouldn't mind me telling your virginity to leave.."  
>"Okay." I stare into his hungry eyes and know now is the time.<br>"Then let's take it slow." He smirks, pinning me to the bed, his chest pressed against mine.  
>"Lets." I giggle. Where did that come from?! I'm already mentally undressing Ricky, which turns me on even more. If he doesn't touch me soon I don't know what I'll do.<br>He nods and starts to smile. "Ok, I'll be right back- condoms." He brushes my hair to the side of my face.  
>He puts on his shirt and tosses me mine, "Do whatever you want. I'll be back in one second." He walks out of the room.<br>I have no idea what we are about to do. Did I just tell him I'd have sex? Freshman year? I'm hardly into high school and I'm gonna have sex? What am I doing!?  
>I shove these thoughts out of my head. I can't stop thinking about that lustful look he had on his face, what he'll look like without his pants on, how it'll feel to have his bare skin touching mine. I stand by the door feeling nervous and anxious.<br>He walks in and wraps his arms around my waste.  
>"If we're gonna do this I want it to be special...worth something." He says with a face like he's deep in thought, fighting tears from his past.<br>"I agree."  
>"But I'll be honest I really want you right now Amy so let's go!" He grins and presses his lips against mine without hesitation.<br>I tangle my hand in his hair as our mouths intertwine.  
>I come up for air. "But Ricky-" I start.<br>"Yeah?" He looks concerned.  
>"I- can you promise you'll be careful...when we-"<br>"Don't worry Amy I wouldn't hurt you. We'll talk when we get there, now I wanna enjoy this." He looks me in the eyes with a real smile. I suddenly feel safe with him and melt into a kiss.  
>I can feel the heat radiating off of our bodies as his hands drift from my shoulders, down my arms- causing me to involuntarily shiver- then they wrap around my waist.<br>I bite my lip and look into Ricky's eyes. He's so freakin handsome I can't right now.  
>His lips attack me with a deeper kiss. My arms wrap around his neck as his hands fall on my hips.<br>He trails his kiss from my mouth, down my neck, and looks me in the eyes before anything else.  
>We walk to the bed silently, and out of breath, shutting the door- even though nobody's home we feel more safe.<br>We sit on the bed, me laying against the pillows and him over me. We kiss again, but this one is more passionate, more hungry. I didn't know I could feel this way before! It's so...overwhelming with one thought on your mind...  
>He gives me a smirk when he sees how nervous I am.<br>"Hey, look at me." He tilts my chin up.  
>"Lots of other people do this and they just know what to do. I'll be careful Kay?"<br>"I heard that it uhh-"  
>"Hurts? Probably, but ya know its not as bad as childbirth- so there's that."<br>"Your not helping." I give a shaky sigh.  
>All the things that could go wrong start to rush through my head.<br>What if he messes up and somehow damages me...down there? Stupid! Stupid! That's nearly impossible...  
>What if it's horrible and I never wanna have sex again? What if I'm bad at it? What if he stops dating me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?<br>Ricky senses my thoughts.  
>"Come on Amy your thinkin too hard. Just relax cause if you aren't relaxed it WILL hurt. Just let things go. It'll only go right if you relax and enjoy." He brushes my bangs out of my face.<br>"Something else to worry about!" I blurt.  
>"If you worry it's not gonna work."<br>"Now I'll be worried about worrying and it-"  
>He cuts me off by pressing his lips on mine, and pulling himself close to me.<br>As I get lost in the moment any thought making me think twice about doing this disappears.  
>When he comes up for air, he looks at my face again. "Just do that and you'll be fine."<br>"Forget about reality." I state out loud.  
>"I'm glad I can make you do that Amy." He smirks at me.<br>"Well you might have to try a little harder." I joke with him.  
>He kisses me again with more force, more passion...I didn't know I could have passion like this. I'm such an idiot.<br>His hands run down to my breasts and lightly cup them. It's a new sensation...but it works. His hands find the clasp to my bra under my shirt. He looks at me for confirmation.  
>I bite my lip and give a small nod. I'm still not used to talking to guys and Ricky being so...confident makes things difficult for me, like "I don't deserve such a sexy guy." Crap! Did I just say that out-<br>"Uhh- yeah ya do." He laughs and unhooks the bra with one hand.  
>I probably look so dumbfounded...he can tell...yeah yeah I do look dumb.<br>"You do!" He laughs and continues to kiss down my jaw, neck, collarbone...He pauses and pulls off his shirt in one quick moment.  
>"Maybe this'll help you." He gives me an entertained smile and leans over me.<br>I can feel the warmth of his body through my shirt. Now I want him to take it off of me.  
>He reaches under my shirt and suddenly slips it over my head.<br>"Ric-"  
>"It's just me here Amy."<br>I smile a little, embarrassed.  
>"I know." I mumble. I can tell he knows how uncomfortable I am with nothing on...on top.<br>"You're really beautiful you know." He smiles truthfully at me.  
>"And you are extremely..." I start, but forget my words. Crap I'm staring at him.<br>"Well I'm flattered Amy Juergens." He laughs, and kisses me, whilst massaging my breasts.  
>I'm lost, I can't stop kissing him. It's nothing like I've experienced before.<br>His hands slide down my stomach and rest on my abdomen. We break apart for a moment and he pulls off his shorts, revealing his boxers...and erection.  
>"You okay with..." He starts, gently tugging my pants down.<br>I bite my lip. For a moment I think. What am I doing?! Am I even emotionally stable?  
>He tosses my pants off to the side and we resume kissing. He kisses all down my body, down my legs, and up my inner thighs.<br>Every kiss makes me tingle. As he moves up my thighs my breath hitches. And his eyes move up to meet mine.  
>My cheeks immediately go pink and I look away.<br>"I love that I can do that to you Amy." He says, quietly.  
>As he moves closer to my...umm...you know...I start breathe harder.<br>It's at this point we both know it's time. He slips his boxers off, letting his erection burst free. This is when my nerves get me. That definitely will NOT fit. He's huge! I close my eyes and take a deep breath.  
>He slowly pulls my panties down my legs, tossing them away.<br>"I-I d-d-don't th-think.." I start, trying to tell him he's too big.  
>"Don't worry. You'll be surprised." He cups my face with his hands.<br>"I..I don't even know if..." I mumble, worried.  
>"Maybe we should get you prepared...do you understand?" He asks softly, running a long strand of my hair through his fingers.<br>I shake my head no. What could he even mean- 'get me prepared'?  
>He slowly spreads my legs, and my eyes grow wide, I'm not ready!<br>"We are warming up to it..not yet." He whispers, sliding his hands to my lips, slightly spreading them, resulting in a slight moan from me.  
>His eyes seem to sparkle when he hears me. He spreads me apart a little more, then does something I did not expect. He LICKED me!<br>I shudder at this. How is he doing this to me?!  
>He licks again, and then pushes his tongue into me. I sigh loudly. Where did that come from?! He moves up and down, swirling his tongue in places I didn't even know I had!<br>"Wow-" Is all I manage to get out before he stops, looking at me deviously.  
>"Wha-" I ask breathlessly, but too embarrassed to continue.<br>"I think-" he begins, "you're ready. I don't wanna wait till you start second guessing yourself again." He says gently. "That's why I stopped."  
>"Oh." I laugh, my cheeks burning. But when he talks about me second guessing myself-I start second guessing myself!<br>"Amy..." He starts. He can tell I am second guessing.  
>"I..um. Can you... I don't think I" I stutter. My eyes fall down to his enormous member and immediately tell me 'NO!'<br>"You'll be okay Ames. This is gonna be fun. Just relax."  
>I close my eyes, lean back, and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes I see two eyes staring back at mine.<br>"Can.." I breathe. "Slow?"  
>He chuckles. I know I sound like an idiot but I can hardly make audible words through all the thoughts running through my head.<br>He smiles and nods, positioning himself at my entrance. I bite my lip and look into his eyes.  
>"Okay." He says softly. "I'm gonna do this now okay? Relax and enjoy. It'll only be a little till things get better."<br>My brain rattles with anticipation, nerves, excitement, and pure terror! I can't believe I'm really about to do this. I can go back now. If I just say stop. I could wait. But I can't..not now.  
>I cringe as I feel a sudden sharp pain. "Stop!" I say quietly, and he does.<br>"You okay? Was that too fast?" He asks, concerned. But I can see in his face that he's straining from not just driving in.  
>"I'm sorry..you can keep going." I say, even though I need more time, but I can't just leave Ricky to suffer. He may not like me anymore if I do.<br>He slowly pushes deeper and my nails dig into his arms as I struggle not to stop him.  
>He gets the message without me having to say anything and stops. I breathe out and put my hand to my forehead.<br>"Hey we're almost half way there." He encourages me...or tries to.  
>I didn't realize we weren't even half way. I can't do this. I'll have to tell him. "I can't." My voice cracks. I just shake my head.<br>"Yes you can. We can. It's not that hard."  
>For some reason that comment makes me angry. 'It's not that hard.' Well obviously for you it's not because you don't have to do my part.<br>"I didn't mean it like that." He sighs, brushing a stray piece of hair from my lips.  
>"Obviously you did." I get a little frustrated.<br>"I know it's hard- is what I meant, but you can make it easier. Your muscles are all tense, just relax."  
>I close my eyes and breathe out. I nod, telling him to continue.<br>"Oww." I involuntarily say, scrunching my face like I tasted something sour.  
>"Amy you know I love you but I don't know how much longer I can go before-"<br>"You can go continue, I'm sorry- I didn't mean.." I sigh. I must look pathetic.  
>"No- you say when, not me."<br>I make him slow down but tell him not to stop regardless of what I do.  
>After the first thrust things get easier. The second one feels like a mixture of discomfort and something strange. Something that causes my body to involuntarily quiver. Before I even know what I'm doing, we're both grunting and moaning and my mind is fuzzy. He looks at me questioning if he can go faster or not and all I do is nod, biting my lip as I pull closer to him.<br>He presses his lips to mine, as he grinds against me. Our kisses are desperate and sloppy as we struggle to keep from being too loud. Ricky had said the night before that if the neighbors hear us we're dead.  
>He slowly starts to thrust faster and deeper. My mind is full of thoughts and empty at the same time, but I am trying so extremely hard not to do anything too loud.<br>I can tell Ricky is struggling too, cause his face is contorted. On his next thrust i quiver in surprise as he hits some sort of nerve, sending an intense wave of pleasure over me. I let out an incredibly loud moan. Ricky kisses me to keep the sounds muffled, but to me it just sounds louder. Somehow- hearing myself turns me on even more.  
>Ricky never fails to hit that same spot over and over again after I moaned that first time, causing me to shudder in pure pleasure.<br>I feel him pressing in each time, impossibly going further than before, as both of our bodies quiver against each other. He speeds up so quick I can't keep track of my thoughts and fade into a daze.  
>My vision clouds over and I dig my nails into Ricky's back.<br>"Ohmygosh!" Is all that I get out before I start uncontrollably shaking.  
>Ricky grabs my hips, holding my close to him as I lose myself. I feel as if I've been shocked with electricity. A burning sensation comes over me, and a few moments into my climax, I feel him begin to throb inside of me, and his nails sink into my hips. He shudders a few moments and then I feel a rushing warmth quickly spread through my abdomen, as I hold tightly onto Ricky's shoulders.<br>Our fast breathing begins to soften, and then come to a resting pace. He has no energy to even pull out of me, and I have no energy to move.  
>He gazes into my eyes and whispers, "You're so beautiful Amy."<br>"Oh my gosh Ricky." I giggle, beginning to blush. The reality of what I just did sinks in, and I start to feel uneasy. Embarrassment sets in as I realize I am completely naked!  
>"You're beautiful, and I can't believe I'm with you here right now," he wraps his arms around me.<br>I smile at him and bite my lip. "You're right Ricky. That was fun."  
>"Yeah- we should play truth or dare more often."<p> 


End file.
